Lotus kitten
by LostNimbus
Summary: What if Yoruichi and Kisuke had a daughter that's the same age as Ichigo. And what if she holds memories of her past life? What if indeed.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Birth**

 _"Congradulations you've won the chance to be reborn into the world of Bleach. Normally we would have loved to hear all of your questions but by now were sick of doing this so you are currently being muted good? Good. Anyways you will be reborn into the Bleach world, do not fret about changing the future into something worse as the current case is the timeline would have resulted negatively anyways. So as some encouragement to get you started we'll be giving you a system comoparabe to the gamer. Have fun and live your second life fully."_ And that's how I found out I was being reborn into the world of bleach. Fun. Origanally my name was Isabel and I lived in America. My mother was actually a native american while my father was an african american. We were a funny family, my mother liked to go camping alot due to her fathers influence while my dad loved anime and music. I loved singing with my dad while we stared at the stars, and listening to my moms stories about how there are spirits dancing in the campfire flames. We didn't have much but we were happy. Unfortunately my father died of cancer and my mother soon after because of grief. I was sad that they were gone but I lived on, I went to highschool in Detroit but their schools were scary. Don't get me wrong the city is nice if your visiting but the economy there is pretty bad as they aren't really a true motive city anymore.

One day after walking back from school I saw a truck drive straight into someones house. I ran to the house and found a dead old man with his face on the steering wheel, poor guy must have fallen asleep while driving. Anyways the car was smoking up pretty bad and I had enough common sense to get away but I didn't. There was a little kid stuck under the rubble left from the truck and the little boy looked unconcious. So I lifted the rubble off of him and picked him up and carried him out of the building. The truck exploded like I predicted the onky problem was the explosions radius was way bigger then I expected, it was to late so I chucked the kid as a last ditch effort and well I guess bere I am dead.

I was hoping I could meet either my mom or dad but being reborn is cool too. My dad's favorite anime was Bleach anyways, he liked how diverse the characters were and loved the soundtrack, even going as far as singing it in public. I feel a pull as if my soul was being pushed into a tight place and sealed which means i'm probably being born or something, I have as much experiance as you when it comes to being born so you tell me. I soon saw some light through my eyelids and some pain on my butt, which soon sent me into an uncontrolable tantrum.

A few weeks passed and I soon gained the basic controls over my senses like hearing and a small level of seeing. It turns out that my name is Rin Shihouin daughter of Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara. I appear to be part human due to my new dad modifying some things while mom was pregnant. I'm going to be calling them mom and dad now because well they deserve it, just because I have memories of my last life doesn't mean I should deny them. So while I train my super basic motor funtions I tried messing with my so called gamer system.

Name. Ren Shihouin

Age. 0

Title. The gamer

Lv 0

Stats.

Health. 100/100

Reitsu. 100/100

Str. 1 (Related to Power and Defence.)

Dex 1 ( Related to speed, cordination. and reflexces.)

Vit 1 ( Related to Endurance and Health)

Int. 5 ( Related to memory and reitsu)

Wis 5 ( Related to Reitsu Control and observation)

Luck 5 ( It's luck, edged more towards important things then lottery or drops.)

Free stats ( 15 )

Skills. None

And well those are my stats, it's kind of sad that my int and wis was only 5 but I was never in the right enviroment to be called smart in modern times thanks to my upbringing. Now because i'm not dumb I won't be dumping any of my stat points into any of my stats because one i'm still a groing baby and two they're still at a stage where I can develop them. So The only options I had left was to dump them into luck, something I couldn't train or hold on to them till the distant future. Obvouisly I couldn't wait that long so I dumped all 15 points into luck bringing that baby up to 20.

 _Ding making an extremely wise decision adding 5 points to wisdom._

Haha what did I tell you, that's a whole 5 points in wisdom. As you just learned Wisdom helps me control my reitsu and as a baby there isn't really much I can do other than move my body and reitsu is basically magic so I really want to train it. I know that Int raises the amount of reitsu I have but the more I use it the better I get with it so right now im trying to focus it into different parts of my body. I'm practically stealing this from Naruto as it's basically the tree walking training but I don't care as long as I get results.

 _Skill gained._ _Reitsu sensing. ( Sense others reitsu around you.) (Passive)_ _Level 1. exp. 0% (10 meters limit)_ So I basically played around with it for a few months while mother took care of me. Mom really liked cuddling with me while dad was on a whole other level. He was always seeking my attention and he loved to rub his prickly face on mine which hurt. I actually gained pain resistance thanks to that which was interesting but who cares. We were a pretty happy family which was something I really missed from my previous life but good things come to an end.

I was a secret, the soul society couldn't know I exsisted otherwise my mothers family would most likely come and kill me. So the day my mother had to leave and return to the soul society was the first sad day I have had since reincarnating. That was also the first time i've seen dad so serious in this life and he is way scarier in real life compared to the anime.

Two days passed and I forced myself to snap out of my sadness, that wasn't going to help me get my mother back no what I had to do was get stronger. I'll be so strong that they wouldn't be able to touch me so that my mother wouldn't have to be worried about my safety. So I forced myself to train day and night. During the day I would do stretches and run around until I was tired, and during the night I would train my sensing and control over reitsu. Over time my other stats also grew as my body did, while my Int grew a lot due to me being born between 2 spirits plus I started reading alot more. When I turned two I asked my dad how to dance he asked me why, I told him because I wantes to dance with daddy but the real reason is so I could practice my footwork. My dad immediatley agreed so I learned how to dance and i've beem getting prettt good at it if I say so myself.

And Now I'm three years old, a dancing genius and loving daughter Ren Shihouin.

I look just like my mom except I am a bit lighter in skin color and my hair is a bright violet compared to my moms dark purple hair. I've been growing it out so it looks like moms but I donf put it up in a pony tail I lije to let it all hang out. Anyways now that i'm three i've stared doing some more strength related excercises, I do pushups in the morning and situps in the afternoon. Dad says it is bad for my body and that I should keep it light if I want to grow up properly, what he doesn't know is that one of the side affects of the gamer body is that training won't alter my body negatively or practically anything other than aging.

Another year has passed and now my Str is at a pretty good stage, well above a 4 year old and well i'm almost as strong as 2 adults. The only reason i'm not OP is that the system has restricted me until I become a shinigami. This year I want to focus on my battling techniques and well gain experiance. So I begged my dad once again to let me learn something new. He was suprised that I wanted to join a dojo and when he asked why I said it was so that I could protect daddy. Once again he instantly fell victim to my daughterly charms and sent me to the dojo.

At the dojo I was pleasently suprised when I met Tatsuki and Ichigo. Now I know what your thinking this was obvoisly planned but I swear it wasn't. The only things I remember about Ichigos childhood is the dog attack, Ichigo's mothers death, and Sora's death.

Ichigo was a huge crybaby because he was beaten by Tatsuki. It was kinda cute to see the future Shinigami bad ass lying on his ass crying because he was hit once and hurt. Tatsuki was in feminist mode and was acting as top dog, I just rolled my eyes and convinced her to help Ichigo out. She immediatley went and helped him up, I guess she was just looking for an excuse to. 'Pride is really dumb to have at times isn't it.'

I decided to introduce myself to the pair beacuse you know I don't actually have any friends and they're interesting.

"Hi my name is Shihouin Ren you can just call me Ren I prefer it that way." Tatsuki nodded and Ichigo sniffled giving me a look. I looked back at him because well he was giving me a look that I was some kind of alien or something and it was kinda annoying. "What?"

He jumped at my question.

"Sorry I was just wondering why you dyed your hair purple." Oh so thats how it is huh well two can play that game.

"I don't know why did you dye your hair orange?" He got a little bit angry at that like every other ginger on this planet.

"I didn't dye my hair I got it naturely from my mom." Ha I actually knew that, I just wanted to see him mad cause it's cute.

"Well strange as it is I also got my hair color from my mom and yeah I agree natural purple hair is weird but I like it."

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked shocked once they found out it was natural, they even checked the roots of my hairs. We practiced a few more times before we had to leave. Ichigo cried a few times though until his mom came and picked him up. She was a really nice person, she even invited us over to play. Tatsuki stayed with me after and was frustrated that I beat her. I told her don't sweat it and that she was better it's just that my body's reaction is abnormal.

Once I got home I told my dad all about what happened at the dojo. He seemed a little interested when I brought up that I met Kurosaki Ichigo but other than that he was being the typical overprotective dad he always is.

"Now Ren I want you to stay carefull around the boys in the dojo, if they hit on you or anything tell daddy i'll teach them a thing or two." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Daddy it's a dojo were supposed to hit eachother." Dad frowned a bit.

"Ren you know what I meant."

"Yeah Dad I know it's just that they'll probably be more ashamed to lose to a girl and pick on my haircolor because of that then to actually try anything with me." This really made him mad but he just nodded and whispered something.

Another year has passed and I have remained top dog at the dojo while Tatsuki became my right hand. Over the last year we all improved a lot, Ichigo is pretty good but is no match to Tatsuki while I am far ahead due to my gamer skills. Today we are celebrating Ichigo's birthday by going to his house for a party. Daddy wanted to come along, I guess it's to talk to Ichigo's dad about something shinigami related but that's something I don't really care for at the moment.

We arrived to the house with a present in hand, one which I can't wait to see his suprise when he sees it. I knocked on the door and waited until Ichigo's mom greeted us at the door.

"Why hello Ren, Mr. Urahara thank you for coming over to celebrate." I smiled while Dad just tipped his hat.

"No problem!" "It's a pleasure Kurosaki-san." And she led us into the living room which was filled with decorations.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were there hanging over a crib where both of the baby kurosaki twins were. "Hey Ichigo happy birthday! Hi Tatsuki, so what do you guys want to do?" Ichig turned around and started talking about his sisters and how he was told that it was his job to protect them. It was fine and all but when you listen to someone talk about something that barely interests you for a good 20 minutes you start to get bored, luckily Tatsuki came in with a save and got Ichigo to play soccer.

The match was intense it was Tatsuki vs Ichigo, while I played goalie. They were playing the game halfield style where they had to run the ball past the tree and back to gain possesion of the ball. I was both of their goalie so I had to block anything. It was an extremely fun game as Tatsuki kept stealing the ball from Ichigo while Ichig kept using fancy footwork to get around Tatsuki. I had this amazing save where I did a backflip kick and nailed the ball making it fly past the tree, it was cool. In the end our game was called to a stop becauase of dinner, the final score was Ichi 5 - Tatsu 4. We ate chicken for dinner and we sung Ichigo happy birthday before eating chocolate cake Ichigo's favorite. Ichigio's mom really liked my singing which made me happy because my other dad taught me how to sing.

Tatsuki gave Ichigo his first present which was a soccer ball, he thanked her for it. I was up next so I gave him his present. "You'll be suprised Ichigo when you see it." He nodded and unrapped my gift, then his eyes went wide before giving me a look of confusion.

"What is this?" He pointed down to my gift. " Wow Ichigo I didn't take you for an idiot it's a hoodie." Ichigo didn't break eye contact with me. " Yeah I can see that, my question is why yiu bought one that is way too big for me to use!" Wow he can get loud and why is he even mad.

"Obviously so when we get older you don't just throw it out because it's too small plus this one looked cool. Don't worry about it too much to make up for you having to wait I hid some chocolate in the hood." He just grumbled while everyone laughed I mean what's his problem it was actually cool. The hoodie had a checkered pattern where it was black and red, it had a silver crown in the middle of it. I'd wear it.

We soon left after that I had a fun time and Dad looked a bit brighter from seeing me play with others. I'm pretty sure Ichigo's Dad realised who my mother was due to my resemblance, how? because his expression when he saw me was priceless. It was even funnier seeing him when he dived at me and begged while hugging my leg for me to marry Ichigo. Ichigo blushed at that and well my dad went ballistic on his ass. Good times like this really make you appreciate being a kid.

Life stayed like this for a few years until I finally became nine years old. It was the tragic day that Ichigo's mom would die and the start of the official events. I asked to go home with Ichigo and his mom let me. I got out an umbrella because it was raining and we started walking to their home. When we got to the place where the grandfisher attacked Ichigo noticed the girl. He rushed forwards tiwards the river to save her loke the kind idiot he was. I tried to stop him but he just brushed me off. Ichigo's mom also noticed the problem and rushed in to save him but she lost her powers right there. Oh god the events are going to hapoen all over again she's going ti die.

'No no no no no no no nooooo! I don't want her to die, ai don't want ichigo to suffer, I have to protect them. Protect, protect, protect, protect!"

What happened next suprised me the next thing I knew was that there was a large Zanpakuto in my hands and said Zanpakuto was slashing through the Grandfishers face.

#screach# "Damn you what is a soul reaper doing here, and fuck your a child what kind of joke is this? I'll kill you!"

Whelp first thing I did was turn around and grab both Ichigo and his mom and ran as fast as I could. The grandfisher followed and was catching up to me, at this rate we'll all die. While I was thinking of what to do to escape the grandfisher shot projectiles at us, panicking ai dodged but a bunch of them stuck into my back causing my to drop Ichigo.

I stopped and looked back as the hollow changed from me and went to attack Ichigo. I couldn't sense anything around me there was only Ichigo, the grandfisher and my Zanpakuto. Time slowed down to much as a second felt like a full minute but I still was stuck barely moving. I needed to get there now Ichigo's going to die! I finally lost control and let my insticts take over the next thing I knew was that I had used a shunpo and was right infront of the Grandfisher. I put all of my strength into a swing infusing all of my reitsu into my Zanpakuto which ended up slicing the Grandfisher in half sending his soul to hell in the process. I can't remember much after that as I soon passed out from using all of my strength.

 **Masaki POV.**

These last few years my little boy ichigo has been growing stronger. He used to be such a sweet boy who would always cry when he got hurt or when he wasn't around me but now that's different. One thing that changed him is the responsibility he feels about having to protect yuzu and karin. The other one is his friend Shihouin Ren the violet haired girl who is the daughter of Mr. Urahara. She tends to push him to try harder without going far enough for him to cry and quit. She's very smart for her age but she seems like she is just naturally childish as a person. She is really cute and I think Ichigo would make a good couple with her. My favorite thing about her is that every year when it's Ichigos birthday she always gives Ichigo these hoddies that are to big for him to the point where he'll have to be a teen tto wear them. Ichigo expects them now but he still gets annoyed by it which is so cute!

Today I picked up Ichigo from the dojo that him and Ren go to, and apparently today Ren wants to come over so I let her of course. On our way back the rain was just getting worse and worse to the point where the river was flooding. I wasn't to sure if it was the right decision to let Ren come over in this weather but at thjs point it was safer just to get home then turn around and go to the uraharas. I soon noticed that Ichigo started running towards the river, I saw Ren try to stop him but he just shrugged her off and ran towards a spirit. No! That wasn't a spirit that's a hollow! I was about to use my quiny powers to destroy the hollow but they suddenly dissapeared out of no where, the only thing I could do was use my body to protect him. So I rushed infront of ichigo shielding him from the hollow accepting my fate. 'Goodbye Ichigo orotect Karin and Yuzu be happy.' I smiled a bit at my thoughts but the pain I expected to hit me never came.

I opened my eyes to see a crazed eyed Ren wearing a weird version of clothing that was closely related to what a shinigami would wear while she had a huge Zanpakuto. She cut a good oart of the hollows face but it seems that this hollow was a bit stringer than normal ones. It tried to attack her again but she just turned around and grabbed us then ran. She seemed desperate and confused, I could tell it was her first time being in a shinigami state at how badly she seemed to be reacting. She was rushing away but the hollow was quicky gaining on us. Suddenly the hollow sent a bunch of needle like projectiles at us, Ren saw them and braced herself while hiding us infront of her body. She was impaled all over her back and it must have hit a nerve because she dropped Ichigo.

She quicky stopped running and dropped me, while falling I watched as her eyes got as small as a needle while mine probably did the same as we watched the hollow try to tear my baby into a million pieces. The next thing I knew was that Ren used a shunpo and cut thriugh the hollow. Her sword had turned into a bright purole for a second before it stopped. The hollow's soul was sent to hell while Ren just passed out. Her body was contruding as the needles were still stuck in her back while the rain just poured down on us. I quickly ran over to them cradling them until both my husband and mr Urahara arrived.

I explained to them about losing my quincy powers and how Ren killed the hollow while protecting Ichigo and me. Kisuke was absolutely pissed that his daughter was hurt, I would say I would be too, but the truth is i'm extremely mad myself Ren is practically a daughter to me. Kisuke picked Ren up and left taking her home, while my husband urged me to hurry up so we could take Ichigo home. Ichigo woke up later that night panicking and I convinced him that Ren and I were okay, it seems lime he wasn't totally out of it when it happened. I hope that Ren is okay I have to thank her.

 **Ren POV.**

 _2 Days later_ I woke up in my bed and I looked around seejng that my dad was right next to me. He jumped up hapoy to see that I was awake and started asking me if I was okay and all that other stuff. I couldn't really tell you because I immediatley broke out into tears and hugged my dad as I let my sobs lull me back to sleep.

 _Name. Shihouin Ren_

 _Title (Martial artist)_

 _Lv. 10_

 _Health. 2200/2200_

 _Reitsu 2500/2500_

 _Stats._

 _Str. 45_

 _Dex. 64_

 _End. 56 ( Adds 20 health per point)_

 _Int. 70 ( Adds 20 reitsu per point)_

 _Wis 98_

 _Luck 20_

 _Free points (50) (5 per level)_

 _[And end of chapter one. I love the idea to this story, i'm going to try to limit the gaming system and only use it to show improvement in the cbaracter. As a game character she might seem OP now but she can only improve her stats slowly unlike Ichigo who just gets huge power ups when he needs it. Anyways thanks for reading.]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Soul Reaper.**

The next morning I woke up from the sound of my tummy rumbling. I quickly ran to the kitchen to grab some breakfast so that it would quite down.

After eating a lot of eggs and some bacon I ran into my dad in the living room.

"Morning Dad!" He smiled at my hello.

"Good morning Ren I hope you slept well because Dad is going to have to explain a few things to you." I nodded giving him a sighn to continue.

"You see Ren there are these things called spirits and when people die they are released from ou bodies." Blah blah blah he explains what hollows are the soul society and hell.

"Basically you are a shinigami because both your mother and I are shinigami, and because of a miracle you were also born human." I nodded showing him that I was following along. " You see yoir old man is kinda wanted in the soul society for being to smart and handsome so I had to leave, while your mother is basically royalty there." I shouted at that. " Is that why mommy had to leave!"

Dad sigjed a bit with dejection on his face. "Yeah honey she had to leave so that her family didn't find out about you, too keep you safe." I looked down and stared at my hands for awhile in a complete daise until I snapped out of it, feeling my dad patting my head.

"So if I become strong enough where they can't hurt me we can be a complete family again?" I looked up at him really anticapating his answer. Dad smiled and unfolded his fan to cover his face like always. "Yes indeed, but it will be tough you'll have to train your hardest to be able to reach the power you need for that."

From that day on my father showed me his secret underground training room that gave me an experiance boost for learning skills by a whole 25%. We trained my shunpo to an amazing level and he taught me Hados up to the 50s. I really didn't care for Hado but it was helpfull at times but it really wasn't my thing. What I spent the most time on was my kenjutsu. I loved swinging my Zanpakuto around as it felt like it was another me, which it was but it basically feels like if you didn't have an arm your whole life then you got one.

Dad made me spar with him constantly everyday, all he did was show me forms on how I should move, and basically beat them into me while we fought.

Lucjily dad noticed I was a fast learner but I wasn't at the pint where I could improve my skills in leaps and bounds instantly. He said I probably take that trait from him. Dad also made my studies a priority as he was already tutoring me on colledge level classes. It was overkill as I am only a little kid not even in highschool yet but i'm not complaining as it really helps my Int and Wis stat. We trained like this until I was 12 years old, Dad said that all I could do was focus on training on my own and that there was nothing he could teach me for now.

So today at Karakura middle school Ichig and I are currently skipping class because some punks decided that we were like them because our hair looked like they were dyed. So we beat them uo real good before heading back to class, which was normal by now seeing as no one in the class seemed suprised at our arrival. Other than Tatsuki no other girls talked to me which was sad but it was because they were jealous. I was really pretty looking and I was a little tall for a girl not to mention my exotic appearance, it made them mad. The boys wouldn't talk to me either because they would be to shy or mean, Tatsuki and Ichigo normally kept them away but sometimes I would get the chance to beat them up too.

Ichigo changed in the last three years to, even though his mom didn't die he grew a lot more serious and irratable. It was probably due to all the fights he gets in now but lately he has been a bit over protective for me. I mean it's about the same level as he is for his sister but that is still pretty high. Tatsuki is now an actual athelete for our school as she is the captain of our schools kendo club. She wanted me and Ichigo to join but I didn't have the time because of shinigami training, and Ichig just didn't want to.

Anyways on my way home I saw Orihime's brother Sora and well he was crossing the road. I realised that this was the moment he was hit and killed during the original timeline so I sped forward and pushed him out of the way. Luckily I saved him, unfortunately I pushed him too hard and he became unconscious. I grabbed him and carried him over to the kurosaki clinic and explained what happened which resulted in Ichigo helling at me for being an idiot and putting myself in danger. I nodded while I searched to find orihime's number and I called her up telling her to rush to the clinic.

A half an hour later a panting orihime burst into the clinic to find her brother. Ichigo's Dad recounted the story about how I saved him and dragged him to the clinic. She thanked me with tears rolling down her face and I just told her no problem. Sora soon woke up and was given the same explanation while Orihime cried in his arms. Apparently he passed out from exhaustion from working so hard or something. Anways in the end Orihime started wearing her hairpins all the time, and Sora now works at the clinic so that he won't overwork himself. Orihime quickly became friends with Ichigo and I due to us all having weirdly colored hair and Tatsuki right after because it was destined.

My current stats are

Level 15

 _Str. 145_

 _Dex. 214_

 _Vit. 125_

 _Int. 183_

 _Wis. 176_

 _Luck. 20_

 _Free points ( 75 )_

The reason that my level is so low is because I've been focusing on raising my stats and not my level. I mean I could raise my level and then use the points later but it would cut time out of training and soon it would practically become pointless. 150 is around Leutenant stenght while the 200's are captain rank. The only reason i'm above 200 in Dex is because yoroichi is my mom, and my Int and Wis are thanks to my dad. By the way Int doesn't mean I become smarter after every time it goes up it mostly increases reiatsu, otherwise there would be too many smarties in the soul society.

Anyways once again nothing happens in the peacefull karakura town. Ichigo became friends with Chad and Yuzu and Karin are getting older. Those two have the same personalit minus Yuzu being less motherly and Karin is a bit more emotional. They call me Ren neesan which I find cute and I normally find myself playing soccer with Karin. Lately Ichigo's reiatsu has started to increase so he has been seeing a lot more ghosts lately. He tries to hide the fact so he doesn't make me think that he is weird but I called him out on it.

"Wai wait are you telling me that you could see ghosts this whole time too! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Ichigo don't be an idiot, Why did you try so hard to hide it from me?"

He stopoed yelling and gave a look like he was actually pondering why.

"So you didn't think I was weird."

I deadpanned at him.

"One Ichigo I know your weird, and two I thought you knew I mean we talked to a few when we were kids. Don't you remember Tatsuki looking at us like we were kinda insane."

He just chuckled and hid his blushing face which meant I won!

So because I had only three more years until the show started I had to speed my training up. First on the list I had to raise all of my stats into the 200s and then after focus on raising my Str and Int. Those two factors are going to keep me alive in the battles to come. Meanwhile my Dex I need to raise that to an unbelievable level so that no one can touch me. And just like that I trained for another 3 years enjoying my peacefull life.

 _Name. Shihouin Ren._

 _Age. 15_

 _Title. Substitute Shinigami_

 _Health. 4,100/4,100_

 _Reiatsu. 5,360/5,360_

 _Level 15_

 _Str. 250_

 _Dex. 302_

 _Vit. 200_

 _Int. 263_

 _Wis. 221_

 _Luck. 20_

 _Free points ( 75 )_

Yeah pretty good for just training, I don't even have my shikai yet and i'm already this strong.I get to unlock my Shikai once i'm Level 20 but as you can see i'm still level 15. Dad thinks i'm a little monster for being able to get so powerfull wothout unlocking my Zanpakutos forms but he is happy about it still. We both desparately want my mom to come back home, I know she sneaks in from time to time but she still can't stay. In this timeline apparently her family has a tighter hold on her and she isn't an outlaw from soul society. I love my mom a lot and I want her to be happy so I really can't wait for the events to kick off.

And well the show kicked off because my dad sent me away to a trip in the countyside because he had buisness with a certain customer. That customer was obviously a shinigami and the only one I knew that was show up around this time was Rukia. So I listened to my dad and spent a week out visiting temples and other stuff before coming home a week later.

When I got home I sensed that Ichigo was a soul reaper now and that Rukia was powerless. When I went to school monday I greeted hello to a shocked Rukia and an irratated Ichigo. Ichigo was annoyed aboit his new mascot living in his closet while Rukia just kept observing me.

"So Ren where were you last week, you just up and left without saying anything."

Oh yeah I guess I did do that, that is kinda shitty of me.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you it was all kinda happened pretty fast. Dad told me someone buisiness related was stopping by so he made me go explore the countryside for a week."

Ichigo sighed at that.

"That does sound like something mr. Urahara would make you do."

Before the covsrsation could proceed any further we were scared from Rukai's sudden scream.

"Wait mr Urahara is your dad!"

I feighned ignorance and nodded looking at her curoiusly. "Yeah why do you know him?" Ultimate technique slight head turn GOO!!!

"No no I just bought candy there the other day so I just remembered the weird shopkeeper." I just nodded.

"Yeah he gets that alot, he looks like a slob but he is insanely smart, we'd probably be rich by now if he wasn't so laid back, but I kinda like it here so I have no complaints."

We made small talk for awhile before Rukia pulled Ichigo away so she could inform him about who I look like. It's really funny to think that she's trying to freak out my best freind by telling him i'm royalty, whats funnier is I can predict his reaction. He'll be all lile what no way thats not possible or who cares stop making things up just to make me work with younor something. Now if he takes is seriously right off the bat then that'll be a suprise for us all.

So ignoring the two new shinigamis I went to class and took a nap. No one tried to wake me up because I always had the top score for years. Poor Ishada will always remain in second place, he's super stuck up anyways so he deserves it. At lunch Rukia and Ichigo were giving me weird looks. After a good 10 minutes of enduring them I finally cracked.

"What the hell is it Ichigo you and Rukia keep staring at me, if you git something to say than say it jeez."

Ichigo turned his head way from me pouting like a little kid. "It's nothing."

I was tired so I just left the roof saying "Okay whatevs." and returned to the classroom to take a nap. I later woke up at the end of school collecting my homework and then finishing it all in under 5 minutes before I packed up and left. As I walked home I felt two presences following me from behind me watching me everywhere I went. I gnored it and just went inside my house and greeted my dad before I went into my room and went to bed. Later that nigjt I woke up and I felt like I wanted to go for a stroll so I did.

I put on a plain white hoodie and some black shorts and walked out the door wearing my sandals. I kinda spent the next hour wandering around going to the park and other random places until I finally sat down on one of the many bridges here in town. The breeze felt nice and the moon was reflecting off of the river creating a beautifull scene as the house lights and the stars blended together into one picture. I started to sing out my feelings and basically anything that popped into my head while I sat there staring out into the river.

Half an hour later I woke up from my daze and I got up to leave. When I turned around I saw a slacked jaw Ichigo standing there dressed as a soul reaper. "Oh hey Ichigo, sorry I didn't realise you were there. So umm what are you doing out here at this time?" Ichigo seemed to become active again and started yelling at me.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing out so late your a girl it's dangerous!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ichigo I just lost track of time atleast next time you tell someone to be carefull you might not want to wear something that screams that you are searching for some." He blinked then looked down at himself before muttering damn.

"Whatever it's dangerous so go home!"

"Oh Ichigo your telling me to go home but you don't even have the curtousy to walk me there, what kind of sad exscuse are you as a man?" Ichigo just got more rialed up hehe.

"Damn it i'm serious Ren go home it's dangerous!"

"Whatever fine." I turned around and started walking home but I stopped after a few steps. "Hey Ichigo thanks for worrying see you tomorrow." And then I left sneaking back into my room late at night only to find my dad sitting in a chair in a completely dark room with only a lamp on." Oh shit he's about to go overprotective on my ass.

"Ren do you have any idea how late it is? Dad was so worried something night have happened to you." Shit play it cool play it cool.

"Hehe sorry dad I kinda dazed off whioe I was singing and then I came home when I noticed the time." He just smiled sincerely, (0_0) Shit i'm dead I haven't seen that smile since that middle schooler asked for my dad's grace in asking me out.

"Good I hope you weren't spending it with any boys." I just shook my head. "Nope."

After he left the room I just plopped my body on my bed, I'll give a quick prayer to whoever I end up woth in the future as I can tell that this mountain (my dad) is going to be a hard mountain to cross.

A few days passed and Chad brought a parakeet to lunch which means that the spirit of the boy is there. Luckily I didn't have to do anything because I knew Ichigo could handle it so I just went home to train a bit. Soon after Ichigo defeated the hollow and the boys spirit was sent to the soul society. It was a good ending or shouod have been but a little shinigami bought a mock soul soon to be named kon, who would plauge Ichigo's reputation.

The next day at school Ichigo ran into the room during our break. But we all know by now that this was kon and not Ichigo. He started hitting on Orihime and Tatsuki, until he saw me Kon ran up and started going crazy infront of me.

"Oh my what an exotic beauty you are, my love give me a kiss!" Gross really gross how can anyone say something so stupid to someone they just met and actually mean it. The real Ichigo ran into the room and chased Kon out the window, I just turned to the class to make it easier for him later.

"Haha sorry about that, see one time Ichigo and I were arguing about hypnotism and if it worked. Ichigo called it fake so I bet I could get it to work on him so we tested it. And as you can see it works but now he just acts like that randomly so if he starts hitting on you, you can just hit him he wont force you into anything. I'm pretty sure he'll kill you if your a boy though." The whole class just went ohhhhh followed up by Orihime's own theories on magic and suggestion.

I quicklh left and headed to the playground where all of this would work out in the end.

"Hey Ichigo are you finished?" He turned around showing me a tires expression.

"Yeah were done, I just really don't know how to explain how I acted to the class."

"Oh if it's that I already did that, I told them that it was a messed up hypnotism from the past and that it happens sometimes. I just told the girls to give you a good slap and that you would back off so no biggie." Ichigo sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah thanks I think I can work with that."

"So Kon got his body and started living with Ichigo, soon after he started calling Rukia neesan and me mistress which was disturbing.

The two weeks were interesting as we spent them just hanging out. I skipped the whole hospital broadcast fiasco because I didn't want to deal with that. I agreed with Ichigo that it was dumb as I was the only other person who didn't do the laugh thing.

Ishida confronted Ichigo about his little quincy vs soul reaper thing and it was cute. Ichigo tried to deny Ishida but his anger got the better of him. When Ishida released the hollow bait on the town I smiled in glee. I've been waiting for this moment, finally it's time to level up a bit. I ran around town killing hollows until I finally reached level 20 it only took around 300 of them so yeah pretty fun.

I watched Ishida and Ichigo do their little bromance scene as Ichigo defeated the menos grande and Ishida shot off Ichigo's reiatsu. Afrer they were done I kept them concious with force and then dropped a bomb on them.

"You two do know this was actually pointless right?" Ishida got annoyed at that statement. " Bull showing that the Quincy are just as good as soul reapers is my goal, how dare you belittle our battle."

"No I wasn't taling about that what I meant is that Ichigo's mom is a full blooded quincy making him like a half blood so that makes your battle obsolete." Ichigo and Ishida both screamed a big "What!!!" at me. I explained that Ichigo's moms reiatsu used to feel like Ishidas but stronger and then one day stopped. I told them to go ask and they were both suprised when they found out it was true. Haha.

After that I made a greater push in my training as I forced myself to my fastest speed going faster and faster. Speeds my game and Rens my name, a good old 350 for my Dex. I was extremely tired and out of reiatsu now guess my suprise when I ran into a Rukia being captured screening. Shit I lost track of time once again.

"Hey what are you doing ti Rukia you rotten old men!"

Renji got pissed at the comment and started barking at me. "Who are you calling old you you... wait Yoruichi san what are you doing here?"

Before I could mention Captain tree up his ass answered for me.

"Renji pay close attention that is not Shihouin san or atleast the one your thinking of, am I right?"

I smiled I was so fed up with this bullshit I just wanted it to end already.

"Yeah that's right my name is Shihouin Ren and i'm about to kick your ass." I transformed into my shinigami form and I attacked the captain. He could barely keep up with my speed and I went to finish the fight with a quick cut to his chest when a pressure so heavy forced down on me.

I was confused because there was no way I would have lost this easily in a fight against him but when I looked up I saw a glowing bell. " Good we've been looking for the missing princess, our other mission was to take you back with us as well. And if your wondering why you are so weak this bell has been specially made to restrict those who have the blood of the shihouin in them. Too bad it only works once." He grabbed me and tossed me next to Rukia and I couldn't move a muscle in my body.

Ichigo showed up attacking Renji, and fighting it out. He was getting beat and broken by the two of them.

"What are you even planning to do with them once you get back to the soul society!" Ichigo was running on fumes.

"Execution for their crimes. Rukia for breaking the law and giving her powers to a human. As for the other girl her birth was her crime as it wasn't approved by the Shihouin family."

Ichigo's reiatsu flared up as he destroyed Renji but he still was beaten by byakuga. Ichigo was bleeding everywhere and K knew this was going to happen but it hurt so much more watching it in real life. To me ichigo wasn't some character from some manga he was my best friend and there he was lying in a pool of his own blood. Hot tears rolled down my face as I was struck unconcious and dragged into the portal.

 **Ichigo's POV.**

Ever since the one night it poured really heavily after going home from the dojo with Ren things have been different. One thing is that I started getting way more protective over my family and friends, I don't know why but I just do. The second thing is that i'm mkre concious about the distance between Ren and me it's weird.

Things relatively stayed the same other than Chad saving my life or when Ren saved Sora's life. We just lived life normally but lately I have been noticing more and more ghosts. I tried hiding my special gift from others especially Ren. I don't know why but I just didn't want jer to avoid me because I could see ghosts. But I was so wrong, it turns out that she could also see ghosts and the whole time she knew I could see them too. I was a little pissed but happy that she wouldn't hate me for being different.

By the time we got inti highschool I woild say that Ren hasn't changed at all. Oh who am I kidding she's changed a lot. First of all she is really sexy for a girl, I would have used pretty or beautifull but those words just don't fit her as well. Her long violet hair goes down to her butt where it normally rest on top of it when she's walking around. She has long pretty legs and Huge breasts to match. The problem with this is that she is completely ignorant when it comes to her body, she is just to childish. I mean Orihime is childish like but it's more of a ditzy self defence while Ren's is like she is actually just a happy soul that bever gets bored with the world.

It's caused a lot of boys to try and approach her resulting in probably twice the amount of fights I would probably have. Anyways this whole week Ren just up and left and I met this Shinigami girl named Rukia. She's a little squirt who helped me protect my family but now she is freeloading at my house. Little bitch even decided that she should bug me at school and ruin my social life. The next monday I finally saw Ren again and I asked her where she was. But when Rukia heard that she was mr. Uraharas daughter she started freaking out.

Rukia then proceeded to tell me how mr urahara was some kind of captain shinigami or something and that by Rens appearance she's definitely a princess's daughter. I called her on her bullshit but she asked me if Ren's last name was Shihouin which shocked me because Ren didn't mention her last name. So during lunch I kept glancing at Ren pondering if that was really true. She yelled at us asking what we wanted, I guess she noticed our glances I told her it was nothing.

She stormed off and went back to sleep in class. After class I watched her finish all our homework in under five minutes which is complete bull shit. Rukia and I tailed her home and Rukia insisted that we stay and watch but I just ignored her and went home. Later that night I had ti take care of a hollow, I finished it in an hour and started making my way back home until I heard a beautifull voice. There she sat looking at the reflection in the river singing her heart out looking like a goddess that bathes in the stars. Ren was singing there not paying attention to her surrondings but I couldn't muster up my voice as I was affraid that she would stop singing.

When she finally did stop she realised I was there and called me out on being a hypocrite. After that she thanked me though which was weird but I liked that she did. Anyways the next few weeks were crazy from the monster that attacjed chad to that Ishida bastard. Turns out were something like distant cousins or something, all I know is that I don't like him.

Everything was fine until the night Rukia and Ren were takin away. I ran into two other shinigami one claiming to be Rukia's brother. I fought hard but I couldn't keep up with that Renji bastards weird sword. I asked what they would do with them but never did I expect they were planning to execute the both of them. Rukia for saving me and my family and Ren for simply being born. I lost control and cut Renji up fast but I was no match against Rukia's brother. Ren was crying staring at me which was a shock as i've never seen her cry before, it hurt worse than any other thing I experianced in my life. They knocked her out while Rukia left telling me not to follow them, I oassed out soon after.

Later I woke up in Urahara's place where he explained everything to me from the laws of the soul society to the burden that Ren has been living with all these years. Damn she's been hurting all these years and there was nothing I could do about it. He told me about how he could train me fast enough where I could gain enough strength to save both of them before the month ended. I didn't even have to think about it as of course i'm going to save them!

 **[ And that's chapter two! First arc is done, I really just wanted to get it out of the way. This arc is to small and unfortunately I couldn't change ir add much to it as it's like a recruitment arc. In the soul society arc i'm planning to focus on the conflict between Ren and the Shihouin family. I'll make up characters and do some research so that it will kinda be like a clan war style arc.]**

 **[Whats better a (Sound Zanpakuto) a (Animal Zanpakuto) or a (Elemental Zanpakuto)?]**

 **[Thanks for reading.]**


End file.
